drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Jargon/Szene/H
*H (englisch ausgesprochen) - *H#1, H Nummer eins - Morphin-Base *H#2, H Nummer zwei - Heroin-Base *H#3, H Nummer drei - ungereinigtes Heroin-Hydrochlorid *H#4, H Nummer vier - hochreines Heroin-Hydrochlorid *H2O - Haschisch-Opium-Mischkonsum (2:1) *H90 - hochreines, 90%iger *Haaranalyse - Drogentest *Hag - Drogenabhängiger *Haircut - Marihuana *Hairy - *Halbes - Straßenmaß für Heroin *Halblegal - Drogen mit unklarem Rechtsstatus *Halbsynthetisch - auf chemischen Weg aus biologischen Grundstoffen hergestellt. *Hallo Wach - Upper *Hallu - Halluzination *Halluzination - Wahrnehmungen ohne Entsprechung in der Realität *Halluzinogen - Mittel die (Pseudo-)Halluzination hervorrufen *Hallucinogen persisting perception disorder - Wochen und Monate anhaltende Halluzinationen nach Halluzinogen-Gebrauch, sehr selten. *Hamburger Bronx - Hamburger Stadtteil (Hamm, Billstedt, Horn), welcher für Haschisch- und Heroin-Umsatz bekannt ist.Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 398 *Hamp - skandinavische Bezeichnung für Cannabis *Handling - Drogenübergabe *Hand to hand - direktes Drogengeschäft bei dem Geld und Drogen von einer Hand zur anderen wechseln.Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 398 *Hanf - deutsche Bezeichnung für Cannabis *hängen bleiben - an einer Drogenpsychose erkranken *Hang out - Herumlungern, auch für den Ort an dem man herumlungert *Hang over - Drogenwirkung über den Beabsichtigten Zeitraum hinaus, häufig bei Beruhigungsmitteln wie Benzodiazepinen. Auch als bezeichnung für negative Nachwirkungen (Kater) *Hang up - psychische Probleme durch DrogenkonsumFreye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 398 *Hanshisan, Hanshi-Pulver - anorganische, chinesische Droge im 1. Jahrtausend. *Happening - Ereignis bzw. Treffen, oft zum gemeinsamen DrogenkonsumFreye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 398 *Happy Pills - Antidepressiva, Anxiolytika und Euphorika in Pillenform *Hard Pep - Methamphetamin (Amphetamine), in Anlehnung an Pep für gewöhnliches Amphetamin *Hard Stuff - harte Drogen *Harmal - Peganum harmala, Steppenraute(enthält Harman-Alkaloide, welche als MAO-Hemmer wirken) *Harmalin - ein Harman-Alkaloid *Harmalkraut - Peganum harmala, Steppenraute *Harmin - ein Harman-Alkaloide *Harmelraute - Peganum harmala, Steppenraute *Harry - *Hasch - *Haschisch - getrocknetes Cannabisharz *Haschisch-Öl - aus Cannabis extrahiertes Öl mit etwa 50% THC-Gehalt. *Hasch-Wiese - Park in Frankfurt (Bockenheimer Anlage)Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 398 *Hash - *Harte Drogen - gefährliche Drogen *Hatáj - Anadenanthera colubrina, Vilca (Wirkstoff: Bufotenin, DMT, 5-MeO-DMT) *Hausdealer - Ein Drogenhandler der in einem bestimmten Nachtclub geduldet wird, während seine Konkurrenz oft ausgeschlossen wird. *Hausfrauenschokolade - Mit Methamphetamin ("Pervitin") versetzte Parlinen, welche von den späten 1930ern bis in die 1940er verkauft wurden. *Hawaiimischung - Mischung aus Marihuana und *Hawaiianische Holzrose - Argyreia nervosa, LSA-haltige Pflanze *Hawaiian Baby Woodrose - Argyreia nervosa, Hawaiianische Holzrose *Hawaiianer - Panaeolus cyanescens (Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz) *Hawaiian Sunshine - *Hawk - *Haze - Cannabis-Sorte *Hazel - *Hazen river - auf einem Cannabis-Rausch *HDM - *Head Drugs - Drogen die ihre Wirkung auf das Denken und die Wahrnehmung, also im Kopf, entfalten. Gegensatz zu Body Drugs *Head Shop - Geschäft in dem Drogenutensilien und Bücher verkauft werden. *Heavenly Blue - Rivea corymbosa Samen *Heavenly Guide - Cannabis *Hecke - Wirkungslose Pflanzenteile von Cannabis, etwa benutzt um Rauch-Cannabis zu strecken. *Hek - 100g Cannabis (zur Platte gepresst), von der Vorsilbe Hekto für 100 *Helmkraut - Pflanzengattung Scutellaria, oft für Blaues Helmkraut(Scutellaria lateriflora)http://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=11 oder Baikal-Helmkraut (Scutellaria baicalensis), pflanzliche Sedativa *Hemp - Cannabis *Henbane - *Henkerswurzel - *Henry - *Hepa - Hepatitis(Leberentzündung) *Hepatitis - Leberentzündung *Her - Kokain *Herba Ephedrae - Ephedra, meist Ephedrin-haltige Pflanzen *Herbal Ecstasy - Eine Marke von Legal Highs *Hero - *Heroin - starkes Opioid, welches als Straßendrogen weit verbreitet ist. **Black Tar Heroin - Heroin-Acetat, welches im Aussehen an schwarzen Teer erinnert. Diese Zubereitungsform findet sich meist bei Heroin aus Lateinamerika und weist ein starkes Maß an Verunreinigungen auf. **Heroin Nummer eins - Morphin-Base **Heroin Nummer zwei - Heroin-Base **Heroin Nummer drei - ungereinigtes Heroin-Hydrochlorid **Heroin Nummer vier - hochreines Heroin-Hydrochlorid *Heroinstrich - Prostitution um Heroinsucht zu finanzieren oder Straßenverkauf von Heroin *Heroinzigarette - mit imprägnierte Zigarette, in den 1990ern versuchte Großbritannien durch Substitution mit solchen Zigaretten das Needle-sharing einzudämmen. *herunterholen - Drogenrausch abbrechen, insbesondere bei Halluzinogenen durch Benzodiazepine, Neuroleptika und Opioide *Herva da Vida - Heimia salicifolia, Sinicuichi *Herzstillstand *Het Opiumwet - niederländisches Betäubungsmittelgesetz *Heu - Marihuana (Cannabis) *Heuler - Halluzinogene, Übersetzung des englischen "Screamer" *Hexenbeere - *Hexendrogen *Hexensalbe, Hexenschmiere - Salbe die angeblich von Hexen zum "Fliegen" benutzt wurde. Enthält in der Regel delirante Nachtschattengewächse. *Hibia - Erythroxylum coca *Hierba de la pastora - Salvia divinorum, spanisch "Kraut der Schäferin", ein oneirogenes Halluzinogen (Wirkstoff: Salvinorin A) *Hierba de la virgin - Salvia divinorum, spanisch "Kraut der Jungfrau", ein oneirogenes Halluzinogen (Wirkstoff: Salvinorin A) *Hierba del diabolo - , spanisch "Kraut des Teufels" *Hierba hedionda - , spanisch "stinkendes Kraut" *Hierba inca - *Hierba loca - Pernettya furens *Hierba santa - Cannabis *Hidrach - *high sein - berauscht sein *Higuera loca - *Hikuli - *Hikuli mulato - Epithelantha micromeris *Hikuli rosapara - Epithelantha micromeris oder Mammillaria heyderi *Hikuli suname - Ariocarpus fissuratus *Hikuri - *Hillbilly-Heroin - Oxycodon-Tabletten, welche zermahlen werden um die Retardierung aufzuheben. *Him - *Himmelblaue Prunkwinde - Ipomoea tricolor, LSA-haltige Pflanze *Hippiehepatitis - Gelbsucht bei Fixern *Hippie Flip - Psylocybin-Pilze-MDMA-Mischkonsum *Hippies - Gegenkulturelle Bewegung *Hippomanes - historisch beschriebene Droge, vermutlich *Hit - entweder eine Dosis oder eine schlagartig auftretende Rauschwirkung (Flash) *Hittrach - *Hitze - Polizei *HM - *Homeboy - GHB *Homegrowing - Anbau von Cannabis Zuhause (Indoor). *homöopatisch - stark unterdosiert *Honig - Wirkstoffen können von Blütenpflanzen auf den Honig übergehen. *Höllenkraut - *Holotropes Atmen *Holzrose - Argyreia nervosa, Hawaiianische Holzrose(LSA) *hooked - am Haken hängen, abhängig sein Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 399 *Hope - Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 399 *Hopehead - Abhängiger von Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 399 *Hopfen - Humulus Lupulus, Sedativum *Hog - PCP *Home Grown - "zuhause gewachsen", pflanzliche Drogen aus Eingenanbau, insbesondere Cannabis *Honeymoon - Erste Zeit des Drogenkonsums. *Hong Kong Rocks - hochwirksames, kristallines *Honig-Öl - Haschisch-Öl *Hooka - arabische Wasserpfeife zum Cannabisrauchen *Hop - oder *Hope - *Hopfen - Humulus lupulus, schwaches Anxiolytikum und Sedativum, insbesondere bekannt als Rohstoff für das ethanolhaltige Getränk Bier *Horror drug - Atropa belladonna-Zubereitung *Horrortrip - schrecklicher, Furcht-erregender Rausch auf Halluzinogenen *Horse - Amphetamin-Tabletten, auch für *Hortensien - Hydrangea, Beliebte Gartenpflanze, wird fälschlicherweise für ein Rauschmittel gehalten *Hot Box - "Heiße Kiste", Rauchen von Cannabis in einer Gruppe in einem sehr kleinen Raum, etwa einem Auto. Durch den Luftstau sammelt sich der Rauch in dem kleinen Volumen wodurch mehr THC eingeatmet werden soll. *Hot Dose, Hot Shot, Hot Load - eine vergiftete Dosis einer Droge, insbesondere eine Injektion von Heroin gemischt mit Batteriesäure. *HPPD - Hallucinogen persisting perception disorder *H-Tinktur - Berliner Tinke *Huacacachu - *Huachuma - Trichocereus pachanoi, San Pedro-Kaktus (Wirkstoff: ) *Huanaco - Erythroxylum coca *Huanto - *Hühnertod - *Hueipatl - Solandra brevicalyx, Tecomaxochitl *Huffing - Inhalation von Drogen aus Flaschen *Huilca, Huilco - Anadenanthera colubrina, Vilca (Wirkstoff: Bufotenin, DMT, 5-MeO-DMT) *Humboldt Homegrown - stark THC-haltige Cannabis-Sorte *Hundsapfel - Mandragora, Alraune (Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs) *Hustensaft - Antitussivum, enthält oft Codein, DHC oder Opioide *Hustle - Geldbeschaffung zum Drogenkonsum, engl. für hasten, drängen, eilen. *Hustler - Prostituierte *Hüttenrauch - *Hyänen - Ordnungshüter von Drogenschmuggel-RingFreye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 399 *Hypnotika - Schlafmittel Referenzen Kategorie:Jargon